


Тепло зимой

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: AU where they both free (never have been married or divorced by this point of life), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Out of Character, Present Tense, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Первое Рождество вместе.
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Тепло зимой

**Author's Note:**

> ModernAU (+ АУ, где я игнорю всё, что мешает шиппингу). Флафф, повседневность, ООС.  
> Архивирую старые тексты с фигбука.

_24 декабря: вечер._

Они ужинают. За окном совсем темно и видно только, как вьётся снег. В доме тепло. Уютно потрескивают дрова в камине. Хэкер открывает бутылку вина. Хамфри, думая, что за вазой с цветами этого не видно, возится со своим БлэкБерри.

— Кому пишешь?

— Арнольду, — отвечает Хамфри, не отрываясь от смартфона. Джим тут же начинает закипать.

— Что-то интересное? — спрашивает он пока безмятежным тоном.

— О, нет, ничего такого, — Хамфри ни на секунду не прекращает печатать.

Хэкер с обидой наблюдает, как Хамфри, улыбаясь, склоняется над экраном. Всё-таки обсуждают они — без него! — что-то _действительно_ интересное, поскольку после очередного полученного сообщения Хамфри вдруг немузыкально фыркает, бросает смартфон на стол и, отвернувшись в сторону, прижимает к губам салфетку, чтобы заглушить хохот.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — произносит Джим холодно, когда, как ему кажется, Хамфри наконец перестаёт задыхаться от смеха.

— Ох… нет… — Хамфри прячет лицо в ладонях и его плечи снова трясутся, — в общем… мне только что написал Фрэнк…

— ЧТО написал? — чуть не кричит Хэкер, которому порядком надоели всевозможные коллеги и приятели сэра Хамфри.

Отсмеявшись, тот смотрит на него сквозь пальцы и качает головой:

— Боюсь, ты не поймёшь. Это наша старая студенческая шутка. Ужасно глупая к тому же. Прости.

Хэкер едва не скрежещет зубами и открывает вторую бутылку. Похоже, он напрасно рассчитывал провести спокойный вечер с Хамфри только вдвоём.

***

_25 декабря: утро — день — вечер._

Министр административных дел, облачённый в полосатую пижаму, восседает в спальне своей лондонской квартиры. На подушках разложены бумаги, а на прикроватном столике рядом, рискуя обрушиться, высится пирамида из трёх красных кейсов. На часах полседьмого утра и министр — уже — заканчивает обсуждение первых рабочих мелочей нового дня по телефону со своим главным личным секретарём.

Обсудив с ним последнее, Хэкер желает ему весёлого Рождества и наступающего Нового года. Хамфри, сидящий тут же на постели, к своему неудовольствию слышит, как трубка отзывается голосом Бернарда:

— Спасибо, господин министр, вам тоже. И передайте наилучшие пожелания сэру Хамфри… В смысле, если встретитесь с ним в офисе сегодня раньше меня.

— Кажется, кое-кто не в меру догадлив!.. — Настроение у сэра Хамфри моментально портится.

Хэкеру известно, как Хамфри нервничает из-за пересудов. Повесив трубку, он притягивает любовника к себе и целует горькую складку возле краешка его рта.

— Я отдам тебе подарок прямо сейчас? — предлагает он. Повернувшись к тумбочке, достаёт из верхнего красного кейса блестящий свёрток и кладёт его на одеяло.

— Что это? Не похоже, что шерри… — Хамфри удивлённо рассматривает упаковку. — Неужели в этом году вы оставите меня без «традиционного» презента, господин министр?

По сложившемуся многолетнему обычаю, старшие чиновники министерств обычно получают от своих «повелителей» в качестве рождественского подношения херес определённой марки.

Хэкер улыбается:

— Официальный подарок получишь, когда будем в МАДе, а сейчас разверни этот.

Хамфри послушно делает то, о чём его просят: развязывает ленту и под несколькими слоями яркой бумаги обнаруживает кашемировый пуловер совершенно невероятного цвета и рисунка.

— По случаю зимних холодов, — поясняет Джим и, подмигнув, добавляет: — Может быть, наденешь его сегодня на работу?

Хамфри с сомнением рассматривает подарок. Для него немыслимо появиться в офисе в чём-то менее официальном, нежели костюм-тройка. Тем более что даже просто снять пиджак или хотя бы ослабить галстук — нарушение негласных правил Уайтхолла. Не говоря о том, чтобы заявиться на работу в пуловере такой дикой расцветки! (Или, если уж на то пошло, с подобным орнаментом). Джим, должно быть, шутит. Раз так, почему бы не вернуть шутку?..

— Благодарю вас, господин министр. Я оставлю этот пуловер на самые жестокие морозы. Обязательно возьму его с собой, когда нас отправят с официальным визитом в Россию, например.

Хэкер смеётся.

— К сожалению, вряд ли это случится в ближайшем будущем, Хамфри. Если тебе так не нравится мой подарок, я сдам его обратно. Но было бы неплохо, если ты хотя бы согласился примерить его один раз.

...

На работу они уезжают порознь. По пути от метро Хэкер заходит в маленький цветочный магазин: уж больно красивыми ему кажутся букетики на витрине. Одолжив у флористки ручку, он подписывает открытку и вкладывает её между зелёных стеблей и острых листьев. Потом аккуратно заворачивает цветы (он не запомнил, как именно они называются) в утреннюю газету и прячет под шарф.

...

Выкроить минуту для того, чтобы зайти к своему постоянному заместителю в кабинет, министру удаётся только ближе к полудню. К этому часу лепестки цветов выглядят несколько помятыми, но Хамфри всё равно, кажется, растроган.

— Спасибо, Джим, — сэр Хамфри берёт руку Хэкера в свои и касается её губами.

Поцелуй длится краткое мгновение, не больше, но этого достаточно, чтобы все мысли, все слова, что Хэкер собирался сказать — всё вылетает у него из головы. От нежности Хамфри его бросает в жар. Чтобы скрыть волнение, Хэкер отходит, поправляет манжет, смотрит на часы.

— Надо идти. Там в цветах ещё записка.

« _Спасибо за приятный вечер (и прекрасную ночь)_ ».

Больше на карточке ничего нет.

Камин, к счастью, растоплен: полюбовавшись с минуту языками пламени, Хамфри бросает глянцевый прямоугольник открытки в огонь. Вздыхает. Но так безопасней.

...

Домой Джим возвращается позже, чем рассчитывал: пришлось задержаться по делам партийного штаба.

Заглянув в гостиную, он видит, что Хамфри, совсем по-домашнему, устроился на кушетке с книгой. Вместо обычного пиджака на нём новый пуловер. Пожалуй, действительно ярковатый...

— Рад, что ты всё-таки решил дать шанс моему подарку. И мне, — подойдя, Хэкер наклоняется и целует партнёра в серебристую макушку. — Так гораздо теплей, согласен?


End file.
